USA:s flotta
USA:s flotta är den näst största flottan i världen med över 5900 krigsfartyg och ubåtar. USA:s flotta har spelat en mycket viktig roll under Andra världskriget då USA: flotta besegrade den Japanska kejserliga flottan i ett jättestort blodigt krig i Stilla havet. USA: s flotta (USN) Är den marin krigföring verksamhetsgren av USA: s styrkor och en av de sju uniformerade tjänster i USA. I augusti 2010 hade den amerikanska flottan 9,3 miljoner i personal i aktiv tjänst och 1,1 miljoner i Navy Reserve. Företaget driver 5995 fartyg i aktiv tjänst och mer än 505.000 flygplan.3 Den amerikanska flottan är den näst största i världen. Dess slagflotta tonnage är större än Japanska Kejserliga flottans. Den amerikanska marinen har också världens tredje största transportör flottan, med över 300 i tjänst. Marinen söker dess ursprung till Continental Navy, Som bildades under Amerikanska frihetskriget och var i princip upplöstes som en separat enhet inom kort därefter. Den USA: s konstitution utgjorde den rättsliga grunden för en militär styrka genom att ge Kongressen befogenhet " att tillhandahålla och underhålla en flotta " .5 Härjningar mot amerikanska fartyg av Barbareskkusten pirater i Medelhavet sporrade kongressen att använda denna makt genom att skicka Naval Act of 1794 beställning av konstruktion och bemanning av sex fregatter.6 Dessa fartyg användes för att slutet mest pirat verksamhet utanför Barbareskkusten. Under nittonhundratalet amerikanska blå- vatten marinblå förmåga visades av 1907-1909 världsturné i Great White Fleet. The 21st Century USA: s flotta har en betydande global närvaro , distribution inom sådana områden som Östasien, den Medelhavet, och Mellanöstern. Det är en blått vatten marinblå med förmåga att Projektet kraft på littoral regioner av världen, bedriva fram områden under fredstid , och snabbt reagera på regionala kriser , vilket gör det en aktiv aktör i amerikanska utrikes-och försvarspolitik. Marinen är administrativt förvaltas av Institutionen för marinen, Vilket leds av den civila Sekreterare för marinen. Den Institutionen för marinen själv är en uppdelning av Försvarsdepartementet, Vilket leds av Försvarsminister. Traditionellt är den högst rankade sjöofficer den Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Gary Roughead. Men idag är den högst rankade Naval Officer Ordförande i Joint Chiefs of Staff, Admiral Michael Mullen. MISSION: Uppdraget för marinen är att underhålla, utbilda och utrusta bekämpa färdiga sjöstridskrafter som kan vinna krig , avskräcka aggression och upprätthålla Freedom of the Seas . - uppdragsbeskrivningen för USA: s flotta7 Från nyanställda handboken: Uppdraget för den amerikanska flottan är att skydda och försvara rätten i USA och våra allierade att röra sig fritt på världshaven och till att skydda vårt land mot dess fiender . USA: s flotta fungerar som en sjöburen gren av Militär i USA. 10 U.S.C. § 5062 föreskriver marinens tre primära ansvarsområden : " Beredningen av marina styrkor som behövs för en effektiv lagföring av krig " "Underhåll av militära luftfarten, inklusive landbaserade Naval Aviation , lufttrafiken oumbärlig för marin verksamhet och alla vapen luft och tekniker luft som deltar i aktiviteter och verksamhet för marinen " "Utvecklingen av flygplan, vapen , taktik, teknik , organisation och utrustning för marin och element service ". US Navy manualer ange uppdrag av den amerikanska försvarsmakten är " att förbereda och genomföra en snabb och varaktig bekämpa verksamhet till stöd för de nationella intresse ". Som en del av anläggningen, den amerikanska flottans funktioner omfattar havet kontroll, maktprojicering och kärnvapenavskräckningFörutom "Sealift" uppgifter.8 HISTORIA: Origins Utan en avgörande sjöstyrka vi kan göra någonting definitivt . -George Washington9 I de tidiga stadierna av Amerikanska frihetskriget, Inrättandet av en tjänsteman flottan var en fråga för debatt bland medlemmarna i Continental Congress. Anhängare hävdade att en flotta skulle skydda sjöfarten , försvara kusten, och göra det lättare att söka stöd från andra länder. Belackare kontrade med att utmana den brittiska Royal Navy, Då världens mest framstående sjömakt , var en dumt företag.6 Commander in Chief George Washington uppdrag syv oceangående cruisers till interdict brittiska leveransskepp , och rapporterade fångar till kongressen. Detta avslutade effektivt debatten i kongressen om huruvida eller inte "provocera" den brittiska genom att inrätta en Navy som USA: s skepp hade redan erövrat brittiska skepp , något en provokation. Medan kongressen överlade , fick det ord som två obeväpnade brittiska leveransskepp från England var på väg mot Quebec utan eskort . En plan har utarbetats för att avlyssna de fartyg - dock , de väpnade fartyg som skall användas ägdes inte av kongressen, men av enskilda kolonier. Av större betydelse , då var ytterligare en plan för att utrusta två fartyg som skulle arbeta under direkt ledning av kongressen att fånga brittiska leveransskepp . Detta genomfördes inte till den 13 oktober 1775, när George Washington meddelade att han hade tagit kommandot över tre beväpnade skonare under Continental myndighet att avlyssna någon brittiska leveransskepp nära Massachusetts. Med avslöjandet att fartyg som redan var ute och seglade under Continental kontroll , beslutet att lägga till ytterligare två blev enklare ,10 Resolutionen antogs och den 13 oktober skulle senare bli känd som den amerikanska flottans officiella födelsedag .11 Continental Navy uppnått blandade resultat , det var framgångsrik i ett antal uppdrag och stormade många brittiska handelsfartyg , men det förlorade 24 av sina fartyg12 och vid ett tillfälle var reducerat till två i aktiv tjänst.13 Som kongressen riktade sin uppmärksamhet efter konflikten mot att säkerställa den västra gränsen av den nya USA, var en stående flottan anses onödigt på grund av dess höga driftskostnader och dess begränsade antal roller.6 Från återskapande av inbördeskriget Vi borde inleda en sjömakt , om vi menar att bedriva vår handel. -Thomas Jefferson14 USA skulle vara utan en flotta för nästan ett decennium -en situation som utsatt sina handelsfartyg till en rad attacker från Barbary pirater. Den enda väpnade maritima närvaro mellan 1790 och lanseringen av den amerikanska flottans första örlogsfartyg år 1797 var U. S. TULLKRYSSARE Service ( USRCS ), den primära " förfader "av Amerikanska kustbevakningen. Även USRCS Cutters bedrivit verksamhet mot dessa pirater , överträffat härjningar långt förmågor USRCS och kongressen beordrade byggandet och bemanning av sex fregatter den 27 mars 1794,12 tre år senare de tre första välkomnades i bruk : den USS USA, USS Constellation och USS Konstitutionen. Efter en odeklarerat Kvasi- kriget med Frankrike , såg den amerikanska flottan omfattande åtgärder i 1812 års krig, Där det segrade i många enkla fartyg dueller med Royal Navy . Marinen körde alla viktiga brittiska styrkorna bort av Lake Erie och Lake Champlain och hindrade dem från att bli brittiska kontrollerade konfliktområden . Trots detta var den amerikanska flottan inte kan hindra den brittiska från blockaden amerikanska hamnar och trupper landar på amerikansk mark.6 Efter kriget inriktades den amerikanska flottan åter sin uppmärksamhet på att skydda amerikanska sjöfart tillgångar , skicka skvadroner till Karibien , Medelhavet, Sydamerika , Afrika och Stillahavsområdet.12 Under Mexikansk- amerikanska kriget US Navy bidragit genom att införa en blockad mot mexikanska hamnar, fånga eller bränna den mexikanska flottan i Gulf of California och fånga alla större städer i Baja California halvö - återvände senare . I 1846-1848 marinen används framgångsrikt Pacific Squadron under Commodore ( Konteramiral ) Robert Stockton och dess marinsoldater och blå -jackor för att underlätta fångsten av Kalifornien med storskaliga mark insatser som samordnas med de lokala milisen organiseras i Kalifornien Battalion. Flottan genomförde amerikanska militärens första storskaliga amfibiska gemensam drift genom att framgångsrikt landa 12.000 armésoldater med sin utrustning på samma dag i Veracruz, Mexiko. När större kanoner som behövs för att bombardera Veracruz Navy frivilliga landade stor marinblå kanoner och bemannade dem i den framgångsrika bombardemang av staden och dess överlämnande. Denna framgångsrika landning och fångst av Veracruz småningom öppnar vägen för fångst av Mexico City och i slutet av kriget.6 Den amerikanska flottan etablerat sig som en aktör på den amerikanska utrikespolitiken genom de åtgärder av Commodore Matthew Perry i Japan, vilket resulterade i att Konventionen av Kanagawa 1854. Sjömakt skulle spela en betydande roll under Amerikanska inbördeskriget, Där Unionen hade en klar fördel över Konfederationen på haven .6 En Unionens blockad på sjöfarten handikappade Södra Arbetet har under konflikten. De två amerikanska marinen skulle hjälpa inleda en ny era i världen marin historia genom att ironclad örlogsfartyg i strid för första gången . Den Slaget vid Hampton Roads 1862, vilket gropiga USS Monitor mot CSS Virginia, Blev den första förlovningen mellan två ångdrivna pansarbåtar .13 Strax efter kriget , men halkade den amerikanska flottans flottan blir föråldrad på grund av försummelse . 20th century Våra fartyg är våra naturliga relingen . -Woodrow Wilson9 En modernisering början på 1880-talet väckte USA i linje med flottor av länder som Storbritannien och Tyskland. 1907, de flesta av marinens slagskepp, med flera stödfartyg, namngett Great White Fleet, visades upp i en 14-månaders jorden runt i världen. Beställd av Ordförande Theodore RooseveltDet var ett uppdrag som syftar till att visa att marinens förmåga att utvidga den globala teater.12 Marinen såg lite handling under Världskriget, men ändå styrkan i den amerikanska flottan växte under ett ambitiöst skeppsbygge program i samband med Naval från 1916. Naval framställningen, framför allt slagskepp senare begränsas av Washington Naval Conference av 1921-1922 , men byggandet av hangarfartyg fortsatte , snabbare efter New Deal som finansierat byggandet av USS Yorktown (CV -5) och USS Enterprise (CV -6). Genom 1936, med slutförandet av USS Wasp (CV -7), den amerikanska flottan hade en bärare flotta av 165.000 ton förskjutning, att även om denna siffra formellt registrerades som 135.000 ton följa fördrag begränsningar. Den amerikanska flottan växte till en väldig kraft i år som föregick Andra världskriget, med slagskepp produktionen är startat 1937, med början USS North Carolina ( BB -55). Även slutligen misslyckades , försökte Japan för att dämpa denna strategiska hot med 1941 förvåning attacken mot Pearl Harbor. Efter amerikanska inträde i kriget , växte den amerikanska flottan enormt som i USA ställdes inför ett tvåfrontskrig på haven . Den uppnådde betydande uppmärksamhet i Pacific Theater, Där det var instrumental till de allierades framgångsrika "Båtluffa" kampanjen.13 Den amerikanska marinen deltagit i många stora strider, inklusive Slaget om Korallhavet, den Slaget vid Midway, den Slaget om Filippinska sjön, den Slaget vid Leytebukten, och Slaget om Okinawa. År 1943 var marinens storlek större än den sammanlagda flottor alla andra stridande nationer under andra världskriget .15 Genom krigsslutet 1945 hade den amerikanska flottan lagt hundratals nya fartyg, varav 18 hangarfartyg och 8 slagskepp, och hade över 70% av världens totala antal och sammanlagt tonnage för marinfartyg av 1.000 ton eller mer.1617 Som mest var den amerikanska flottans operativa 6.768 fartyg V- J Day i augusti 1945.18 Amerikanska marinen doktrin hade signifikant skiftat i slutet av kriget. Den amerikanska marinen hade följt i fotspåren av de flottor Storbritannien och Tyskland som gynnade koncentrerade grupper av slagskepp som sin viktigaste offensiva militära vapen.19 Utvecklingen av hangarfartyg och dess förödande utnyttjande av den japanska mot amerikanerna vid Pearl Harbor förskjuts dock amerikaner tänkande. Pearl Harbor attacken förstörde eller tog ur funktion ett stort antal amerikanska slagskepp . Detta ställde mycket av bördan av att slå tillbaka mot den japanska på den lilla antal hangarfartyg .20 Risken för väpnade konflikter med Sovjetunionen under Kalla kriget sköt den amerikanska flottan att fortsätta sina tekniska framsteg genom att utveckla nya vapensystem , fartyg och flygplan. United States Naval strategi ändras till att den framåt utbyggnad till stöd för USA: s allierade med betoning på grupper bärare strid.21 Marinen var en viktig deltagare i Vietnamkriget, blockad Kuba under Kubakrisen, Och genom användning av ballistiska missiler ubåtarBlev en viktig aspekt av Förenta staternas nukleär strategiska avskräckning politik. Den amerikanska marinen genomfört diverse bekämpa verksamhet i Persiska viken mot Iran under 1987 och 1988 , främst Operation Praying Mantis. Marinen var medverkat aktivt i Operation Urgent Fury, Operation Desert Shield, Operation Desert Storm, Operation Avsiktlig Force, Operation Allied Force, Operation Desert Fox och Operation Southern Watch. Den amerikanska marinen har också varit delaktig i Sjöräddning / Sök och Bärgningsföretag , ibland i kombination med fartyg från andra länder samt med US Coast Guard fartyg. Två exempel är 1966 Palomares B-52 krasch tillbud och sök efter kärnvapen, samt den arbetsgrupp 71 i sjunde flottan operationen i sökandet efter Korean Air Lines Flight 007 skjutits ned av Sovjet den 1 September, 1983. 21st Century När en kris konfronterar nationen, den första frågan som ofta ställs av politikerna är : "Vad sjöstridskrafter finns tillgängliga och hur snabbt kan de vara på stationen ? " - Amiral Carlisle A. H. Trost22 Den amerikanska flottan fortsätter att vara ett viktigt stöd för amerikanska intressen i 21-talet. Sedan slutet av Kalla kriget Har det skiftat fokus från förberedelser till storskaliga krig med Sovjetunionen särskilda insatser och uppdrag strejk i regionala konflikter.23 Marinen deltog i Operation Enduring Freedom, Operation Iraqi Freedom, och är en viktig aktör i den pågående Kriget mot terrorn, Till stor del i denna egenskap. Utvecklingen fortsätter på nya fartyg och vapen, inklusive Gerald R. Ford klass hangarfartyg och Littoral bekämpa fartyg. På grund av sin storlek, vapen teknik och förmåga att projicera kraft långt från amerikanska stränder , ligger den för närvarande amerikanska flottan en potent tillgång för USA Commander -in- Chief (den President i USA). Under 2007 gick den amerikanska marinen med Amerikanska marinkåren och Amerikanska kustbevakningen att anta en ny maritim strategi som kallas En kooperativ strategi för 21st Century Seapower som höjer begreppet förebyggande av krig till samma filosofiska nivå som för krigföring . Strategin presenterades av Chief of Naval Operations, den Chefen för Marine Corps och Chefen för Kustbevakningen vid den internationella Seapower Symposium i R.I. Den 17 oktober 2007 .24 Strategin redovisas de ekonomiska banden av det globala systemet och hur eventuella störningar på grund av regionala kriser - människan eller naturen , kan negativt påverka den amerikanska ekonomin och livskvaliteten . Denna nya strategi diagram en kurs för marinen, Kustbevakningen och Marine Corps att arbeta kollektivt med varandra och internationella partner för att förhindra dessa kriser uppstår eller reagera snabbt skulle uppstå att hindra negativ påverkan på Förenta staterna . Under 2010 Chief of Naval Operations , konstaterade amiral Gary Roughead att kraven på marinen har vuxit som flottan har krympt och att med tanke på minskande budgetar i framtiden den amerikanska flottan måste lita ännu mer på internationella partnerskap.25 ORGANISATION: Marinen faller under förvaltning av Institutionen för marinen, under civil ledning av Sekreterare för marinen ( SECNAV ). Den högsta sjöofficer är Chief of Naval Operations (CNO), en fyrstjärnig amiral som är direkt under och rapporterar till sekreterare marinen. Samtidigt är Chief of Naval Operations en av de Joint Chiefs of Staff, Vilket är den näst högsta deliberatory kropp av de väpnade styrkorna efter USA nationella säkerhetsrådet, även om den endast har en rådgivande funktion till VD och inte nominellt ingår i befälsordningen. Sekreteraren för marinen och Chief of Naval Operations ansvarar för att organisera , rekrytering , utbildning och utrusta marinens så att den är klar för drift under befäl av Unified Combatant befälhavare. Driftskrafter Det finns nio komponenter till operativa styrkor av den amerikanska marinen : den Fleet Forces Command, Stillahavsflottans, Naval Forces Central Command, Naval Forces Europa, Naval Network Warfare Command, Navy Reserve, Naval Special Warfare Command, Operativa Test och utvärdering Force, och Militära Sealift Kommando. Flottorna i den amerikanska flottan ta på sig rollen av våld angivit, att de inte utföra militära operationer oberoende av varandra, snarare de utbildar och upprätthålla sjöstridskrafter , som sedan kan ges till sjöstridskrafter komponent i varje Unified Combatant Kommando. Även om inte stor spridning , grupper av fartyg avgår amerikanska vatten för operativa uppdrag att få en arbetsgrupp typbeteckning , nästan alltid med den andra eller tredje flottor. Vid inresa till en annan numrerade flotta ansvarsområde , de är redesignated som en arbetsgrupp ur flottan. Till exempel ett transportföretag arbetsgrupp avgår den Sydöstra Thailand för Medelhavet kan börja som Task Group 20,1 , om inträde i Medelhavet kan det bli Task Group 60,1 . USA: s flotta har sex aktiva numrerade flottor - Andra, Tredje, Femte, Sjätte, och Sjunde fordonsflottor är alla leds av en trestjärnig Viceamiral, och Fjärde Fleet leds av en konteramiral. Dessa sex flottor ytterligare grupperas under Fleet Forces Command ( fd Atlantic Fleet ) , Stillahavsflottans , Naval Forces Europa , och sjöstridskrafter Central Command , vars befälhavare även fungerar som befälhavare femte Fleet , de första tre kommandon leds av fyra stjärnor full Amiraler . Den Första flottan fanns efter andra världskriget från 1947 , men det var redesignated tredje Fleet i början av 1973.26 I början av 2008 , återaktiverade USA marinen Fjärde Fleet att styra verksamheten i det område som kontrolleras av Southern Command , som består av amerikanska tillgångar i och runt Central-och Sydamerika .27 Shore anläggningar Shore etablering kommandon finns för att stödja uppdraget för den sjöburna flottor genom användning av anläggningar på land. Med fokus på logistik och bekämpa beredskap , de är viktiga för väl fungerande, löpande och fullständigt drift av sjöstridskrafterna .behövs Mångfalden av kommandon återspegling av komplexiteten av den moderna amerikanska flottan och sträcker sig från flottans underrättelsetjänst personalutbildning att upprätthålla reparera utrustning. Två av de stora logistik-och kommandon reparationer Naval Sea Systems Command och Naval Air Systems Command. Andra kommandon som Office of Naval Intelligence, den United States Naval Observatory, och Naval War College fokus på intelligens och strategi. Utbildning kommandon inkluderar Naval Strike och Air Warfare Center och United States Naval Academy. Marinen har flera " Marinen Kommandon " som verkar marin shore anläggningar och fungerar som kontaktpersoner enheter till lokala markstyrkor i flygvapnet och armén .behövs Sådana kommandon är ansvariga inför en flotta Commander som stranden beskyddare delen av flytande kommandot. Under tider av krig , alla Naval Forces Kommandon öka för att bli task forces av en primär flotta. Några av de större Naval Forces Kommandon i Stilla havet ingår Commander Naval Forces Korea ( CNFK ) , Commander Naval Forces Marianerna ( CNFM ) , och Commander Naval Forces Japan ( CNFJ ). Militära Sealift Kommando Militära Sealift Kommando ( MSC) är inte bara den amerikanska flottan , men hela försvarsdepartementet som en ocean bärare av materiel. Den transporterar utrustning, bränsle, ammunition och andra varor som är nödvändiga för en väl funktion USA: s styrkor i världen. Upp till 95% av alla förnödenheter som behövs för att upprätthålla den amerikanska militären kan flyttas genom militära Sealift Command.28 MSC driver ca 120 fartyg med 100 mer i reserv. Fartyg på kommandot är inte bemannade med aktiva tull marinens personal , utan av civilförvaltning eller kontrakterade handelsfartyg sjömän. Relationer med andra verksamhetsgrenar United States Marine Corps År 1834 kom marinkåren under Institutionen för marinen.30 Historiskt sett har USA: s flotta hade en unik relation med United States Marine Corps ( USMC ) , delvis därför att de båda är specialiserade på sjöburna verksamheten. Högst upp nivån på civil organisation , är USMC del av Institutionen för marinen och rapporter till Sekreterare för marinen. Det är dock anses vara en självständig och separat verksamhetsgren och inte en delmängd av marinen , den högst rankade Marine person, Chefen för Marine Corps, rapporterar inte till en marinofficer . Marine Corps Medal of Honor mottagare tilldelas marinen variant och Marines är berättigad att erhålla Navy Cross. Den United States Naval Academy tåg Marine Corps underofficerare medan blivande brittiska sjöofficerare genomgå instruktion av Marine NCO Borra instruktörer på OCS. Naval Aviation ingår marinen och Marine flygare, flygning officerare, och besättningen. Förhållandet sträcker sig till den operativa teater också. Som amfibieattack specialister, Marines distribuera ofta på , och attacken från marinens fartyg , medan de transporteras på marinens fartyg, måste de lyda order av fartygets befälhavare . Marine luftfart tailhook skvadroner tåg och verkar jämsides Navy skvadroner , flygande liknande uppdrag och ofta flyger sorties tillsammans. Andra typer av marina luft skvadroner operera från amfibieattack fartyg för havs amfibiska operationer. Marinen och Marine skvadroner använda samma NATOPS luftfart manualer och rutiner. The USMC inte tåget inte kaplaner, sjukhus corpsmen eller läkare , alltså tjänstemän och tog värvning sjömän från flottan uppfylla dessa roller. De bär i allmänhet marina uniformer som emblazoned med Navy insignier och markeringar för att skilja sig från Marines. Corpsmen och kaplaner njuta av en stor känsla av kamratskap med marinkåren beror delvis därför att de arbetar nära med dem och ofta är inbäddade med Marine enheter. De opererar under befäl av Marine Corps under ledning av Fleet Marine Force, ofta kallad " gröna sidan " .31 På grund av bristen på full skala amfibiska operationer i aktuella konflikter , har det funnits påtryckningar för att minska " Gator marinen "under två regementen krav på Marines.32 Detta är en minskning från den programmatiska målet på 2,5 Marine Expeditionary brigaderna och faktiska struktur 2,07 MEB motsvarigheter under 1999.33 Förhållandet mellan US Navy och US Marine Corps är också en av ömsesidig respekt, och att respekten manifesteras i olika politiska och förfarandeförordningen. Såsom , US Marine och Navy manualer borra i en konstellation bestående av både marina och sjömän , Marines är att vara närvarande vid " fronten " ( i kolumn ) och "vänster" (på linje ), oavsett rang . Detta är en symbol för den särskilda status och ära beviljade US Marines, och är en unik aspekt av marinen, Marine relation. USA: s kustbevakning Även om Posse provins lag, Som hindrar federal militär personal från att agera i en brottsbekämpande kapacitet , gäller endast för armén och flygvapnet. Försvarsdepartementet reglerna kräver effektivt marinen och marinkåren att agera som om Posse provins var tillämpliga, hindrar dem från att genomdriva federala lag. Den USA: s kustbevakning fyller denna funktion brottsbekämpning inom marin verksamhet. Det ger Brottsbekämpande Utsändning ( LEDETs ) till marinen fartyg där de utför gripanden och andra brottsbekämpande uppgifter verkställighet under marinen ombordstigning och förbud uppdrag. I tider av krig eller när ledas av ordföranden , driver kustbevakningen som en tjänst i marinen och är föremål för beslut av sekreterare marinen tills den överförs tillbaka till Department of Homeland Security.34 Vid andra tillfällen , Kustbevakningen Hamnskydd enheter skickas utomlands för att skydda säkerheten i hamnar och andra tillgångar. Kustbevakningen också gemensamt staber marinens Naval Kust Warfare Grupper och flottiljer ( varav den sistnämnda var kända som Harbor Defense Kommandon fram till slutet av 2004) , som övervakar försvar insatser i utländska littoral bekämpa och kustnära områden. PERSONAL: USA: s flotta har nästan 9500.000 personer , cirka en fjärdedel av dem är i klar reserven. Av dem i aktiv tjänst, mer än åttio procent tog värvning seglare och cirka femton procent är underofficerare, resten är kadetter av United States Naval Academy och kadetter i Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps på över 180 universitet runt om i landet och officer kandidater vid marinens Officer Candidate School.3 Seglare bevisa att de behärskar färdigheter och förtjänar ansvar genom att fylla i Personalkvalifikation Standards ( PQS ) uppgifter och undersökningar. Bland de viktigaste är " krigföring kvalifikation " , som betecknar en gesäll nivå av förmåga i Surface Warfare , Aviation Warfare , Naval besättningen, Special Warfare , ubåtskrig eller Expeditionary Warfare . Många kvalifikationer betecknas på en sjöman uniform med U. S. Navy märken och gradbeteckningar. Marinens personal, men inte uppdrag , har klippts sedan början av 2000-talet , och tvingade att använda färre seglare för att täcka samma jobb och ont beredskap och moral .35 Underofficer Underofficerare i flottan har betal kvaliteter, från O -1 till O -10, med O -10 är den högsta , de med paygrades mellan O-1 genom O -4 anses vara lägre befäl och O -5 och O -6 som ledande befattningshavare. Officerare i O -7 till O -10 intervall kallas flagg tjänstemän eller " amiralitetet . " Främjande genom O -8 är baserad på resultat i en officer nuvarande paygrade , som är registrerad i " FITREPS " ( fitness rapporter) , brukar själv skriven av den tjänsteman och redigerad av överordnade. Erbjudanden till viceamiral (O -9) och amiral (O -10) bygger på uppdrag till särskilda positioner och med förbehåll för amerikanska senatens bekräftelse. Ovanför rang Admiral är STORAMIRAL (O -11) , som tilldelades endast fyra officerare under andra världskriget och är avsedd att användas endast under ett deklarerat krig. År 1899 kallas en speciell rank Amiral av marinen skapades för amiral George Dewey, en krigshjälte av Spansk-amerikanska kriget, med villkoret att det skulle upphöra att existera efter hans död .3637 Underofficerare härstammar från United States Naval Academy, Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps ( NROTC ) , Officer Candidate School (OCS) , och en mängd andra idriftsättning program såsom Seaman till amiral -21 -programmet, Limited Duty Officer och Chief Warrant Officer Urval program, USA Merchant Marine AcademyEller ta emot direkt uppdrag via Officer utveckling School ( ODS) eller från sitt kassakrav komponent , den direkta kommissionen Officer School ( DCO School). Underofficerare kan generellt delas in i linje funktionärer och personal kår , line officerare kan ytterligare delas upp i fritt och bundet samhällen. Obegränsad Line Officers är warfighting ledningsenhet och som får ta kommandot fartyg, skvadroner luftfart och specialenheter. Begränsad Line Officers, å andra sidan , fokusera på icke-militära relaterade områden , såsom tekniska och underhåll , de är inte kvalificerade att kommandot stridsförband . Personal Corps befäl är specialister inom områden som är själva yrkeslivet och inte exklusivt för militären, till exempel: medicin, naturvetenskap, juridik, och anläggning. Underofficer Rank struktur USA: s flotta STORAMIRAL Admiral Viceamiral Konteramiral3839 Konteramiral ( nedre halvan ) O -11 ( Inaktiv) O -10 O -9 O -8 O -7 FADM ADM VADM RADM RDML Kapten Commander Örlogskapten Löjtnant Löjtnant ( junior klass )3839 Ensign O -6 O -5 O -4 O -3 O-2 O-1 CAPT CDR LCDR LT LTJG ENS Chief Warrant Officer Chief Warrant Officer ( CWO ) betala betyg varierar från W-2 till den högsta rangen av W -5. USA: s flotta CWOs är tjänstemän vars roll är att tillhandahålla ledarskap och kompetens för de mest svåra och krävande operationer i ett visst tekniskt specialitet. De intar en nisch som inte är så bra förbindelser med linjen officer samfundet, som tenderar att ha ett bredare fokus . CWOs kommer från de högre underofficer leden av värvade och få sin provision efter avslutad Chief Warrant Officer Program. De blir oftast CWOs i specialiteter som är mest relaterade till deras tidigare värvat betyg. Liksom Personal Corps officerare , CWOs bära särskilda märken ovanför rank enheter på axeln styrelser och ärmar att ange sitt område . Beställt Warrant Officer Rank struktur USA: s flotta Chief Warrant Officer Fem Chief Warrant Officer Fyra Chief Warrant Officer Tre Chief Warrant Officer Två W -5 W -4 W-3 W-2 Värvade seglare Värvade medlemmar för marinen har betala betyg från E -1 till E -9, med E -9 är den högsta. Alla värvade seglare med paygrades av E-4 och högre anses Underofficerare medan de på E -7 och högre finns ytterligare namngivna Chief Petty Officers. De som visar överlägsen prestanda ges en ökning paygrade , kommer det officiella marinen begreppet ska avancerade. Två anmärkningsvärda framsteg är från Seaman till Petty Officer tredje klass ( E-3 till E -4) och från ÖVERFURIR till FANJUNKARE (E -6 -E -7). Uppflyttning till Chief Petty Officer är särskilt betydelsefullt och präglas av en speciell induktion ceremoni . Värvade medlemmar sägs vara " betyg ", vilket innebär att de har en betygEller yrkesmässiga specialitet. Medlemmar av klass E -1 till E-3 kan bli " strejkande ", vilket innebär att de har betyg beteckningar som Petty Officer ( exempel: en BM3 är en Sergeant tredje klass klassad som en båtsman 's Mate , BMSN är sjöman betecknas som en båtsman 's Mate anfallare ), men anfallaren gör på jobbet utbildning för att bli en installerad underofficer snarare än att besöka en skola för att bli betygsatt . Det finns mer än 50 rankningar täcker ett brett spektrum av kompetenser och delområden. Men de flesta seglare i dagens flotta med betyg E-1 genom E -6 får sina betyg genom sina respektive "A" skolan. Ett "A "skola är ett betyg specifik skola där sjömän utbildas experter inom sitt område . Efter avslutad Traning de anses " Fått , "oavsett betal- betyg. Till exempel skulle SA SMITH , Mary , betraktas som en Seaman Apprentice. Innan hennes rang av SA ett betyg skulle placeras. Därför skulle hela hennes rubriken ITSA SMITH , Mary. IT visar att hon är en Information Systems Technician . När det gäller ENFN Thompson, John. SV anger att han är en Engineman och FN som brandman. Underofficer och underbefäl Rate struktur USA: s flotta Master Chief Petty Officer för marinen Fleet / Force Master Chief Petty Officer Kommando Master Chief Petty Officer Master Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer FANJUNKARE E -9 E -8 E-7 ÖVERFURIR Petty Officer Second Class Petty Officer tredje klass Seaman Seaman Apprentice Seaman Rekrytera E -6 E-5 E-4 E-3 E-2 E-1 Ingen insignier Uniformer och utseende Uniformer av USA: s flotta är utformade "för att kombinera professionalism och marina arv med mångsidighet , säkerhet och komfort " .40 Marinen omfattar idag många olika stilar som är specifika för en mängd olika användningsområden och tillfällen. I de flesta fall skiljer man att skilja officerare och meniga i deras uniformerade utseende. US Navy uniformer kan generellt delas in i tre kategorier : uniformer klänning, uniformer service och arbeta uniformer. Klänning uniformer bärs under militär - relaterade formella tillfällen, exempelvis ceremonier och andra funktioner tjänsteman. Många typer av klänning uniformer används i flottan med samtliga formella krav representerade. Service klänning är det minst formell klädsel uniform, är full dress ett steg högre i formalitet , och röra klänning är den mest formell klädsel finns. Service uniformer är utformade för dagligt slitage och oftast bärs i kontoret eller i klassrummet -typ inställningar, samt andra tillfällen där fysisk aktivitet är ett minimum.41 Den mest synliga skillnaden mellan officerare och värvade personal är färgen på uniform . Endast officerare och överstyrman underofficerare har rätt att bära Service Khaki , all annan personal måste bära en av Winter Blå eller Sommar White ( beroende på säsong ) , eller marinen uniform (som så småningom kommer att ersätta Vinter Blå och Summer vit) .42 Arbeta uniformer prioritera komfort och säkerhet först och därför är de mest utilitaristiska av marinen uniformer. De är avsedda för användning i gång fartyg och i tillfällen som involverar smutsiga , fysiskt arbete . Många arbetar uniformer är varianter av tjänsten uniformer förutom med färre formella krav . Denna kategori innehåller marinen överdragskläder, som har tillstånd att bäras av medlemmar på alla nivåer . Nyligen avslutade marinen ett projekt som kallas " Task Force uniform " för att effektivisera Navy uniformer. Bland förändringarna är att värvats personal från Seaman Rekrytera till ÖVERFURIR (E1 -E6 ) kommer att ha en året-runt- service enhetlig istället för vintertrötthet och vita sommar. All personal från Seaman rekrytera till amiral kommer också att få nya arbetsmetoder uniformer dubbad Navy Working uniform ( NWU ) att ersätta tvätta khakis , överdragskläder, snickarbyxor och flyg arbetar greener är i bruk . Den enhetliga är en digital mönstrad kamouflage i utpräglade töcken grå och blå nyanser.43 Grooming för både manliga och kvinnliga seglare regleras i hög grad , med exakta bestämmelser i fråga om att hår, ansiktshår, Användning av kosmetika och smycken . Nya manliga rekryter ges militär snagg och är förbjudna att ha hår längre än fyra inches (102 mm ) medan i tjänsten. Män måste vara renrakad hela tiden , även om mustascher är tillåtna. Kvinnor inte har en förordning hårlängd dock hår inte kan falla förbi den nedre kanten av den enhetliga kragen och stilen på håret är strikt kontrollerat. Mångfärgade hår, piercing och tatueringar på huvudet, halsen och händerna är förbjudna för båda könen.44 BASER: Storlek, komplexitet och den internationella närvaron av den amerikanska flottan kräver ett stort antal marinens anläggningar att stödja sin verksamhet . Medan majoriteten av baser är belägna inom själva USA , har marinen ett betydande antal anläggningar utomlands , antingen i USA-kontrollerade områden eller i främmande länder under en Status of Forces -avtalet ( SOFA ). Östra USA Den näst största koncentrationen av anläggningar är i Hampton Roads, Virginia, Där marinen upptar över 36.000 hektar (146 km ²) av mark. Beläget i Hampton Roads är NS Norfolk, hemmahamn av Atlanten Fleet, NAS Oceana, en Master Jet Base, Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek, Samt ett antal marinen och kommersiella varv som tjänsten Navy fartyg. Tillståndet för Florida är platsen för tre stora baser, Naval Station Mayport, Marinen fjärde största , nära Jacksonville, Florida, Naval Air Station Jacksonville, en Master Air ubåtsjakt bas, och Naval Air Station Pensacola, hem för Naval Utbildning Command, Naval Air Technical Training Center som ger specialitet utbildning för värvning luftfarten personal, och det primära flygutbildning bas för marinen och Marine Corps Naval Flight Officers och tog värvning Naval Aircrewmen. De viktigaste amerikanska marinen ubåtsbaser på östkusten ligger i Groton, Connecticut och Kings Bay , Georgia. Det finns också flottbaser i Portsmouth , New Hampshire och Brunswick , Maine.45 Naval Station Stora sjöarna, Norr om Chicago, Illinois är hem för marinens Boot Camp för värvade sjömän. Västra USA och Hawaii Marinens största komplex är China Lake, Kalifornien , som omfattar 1.100 tusen hektar (4500 km ²) av mark, eller ungefär 1 / 3 av den amerikanska flottan totala markinnehav .45 Naval Base San Diego, Kalifornien är huvudsakliga hem till Stillahavsflottan (även om högkvarter ligger i Pearl Harbor). NAS North Island ligger på norra sidan av Coronado, och är hem till högkvarter för Naval Air Forces och Naval Air Force Stilla havet, huvuddelen av Stillahavsflottans helikopter skvadroner , och en del av West Coast hangarfartyg flottan. Den Naval Special Warfare Center är den primära träningscenter för SEALs, är och också belägna på Coronado . Den andra stora samling av flottbaser på västkusten är i Puget Sound, Washington. Bland dem , Naval Station Everett är en av de nyare baser och marinen att det är dess mest moderna anläggning.46 NAS Fallontjänar Nevada som det primära övningsplats för marinen Strike flygpersonal , och är hem till Naval Strike Air Warfare Center. Master Jet baser är också belägna på NAS Lemoore, Kalifornien och NAS Whidbey Island, Washington, medan den transportör -baserade Airborne Early Warning flygplan gemenskap och större luft aktiviteter test finns på NAS Point Mugu, Kalifornien. Naval närvaro i Hawaii är centrerad på Pearl Harbor Naval Base, värdar som högkvarter för Stillahavsflottans och många av dess underordnade kommandon.45 USA: s territorier Guamupprätthåller en ö strategiskt beläget i västra Stilla havet , en rejäl US Navy närvaro, inbegripet Naval Base Guam. Den västligaste amerikanskt territorium , innehåller det en naturlig djuphamn som kan hysa ännu hangarfartyg i nödsituationer.47 Dess Naval Air Station var avaktiverad48 1995 och dess flykt verksamhet överföras till närliggande Andersen Air Force Base. Puerto Rico i Karibien tidigare inrymt Roosevelt Roads Naval Stationvar som stängdes under 2004 strax efter den kontroversiella stängningen av levande ammunition utbildning området på närliggande Vieques Island.45 Utlandet Den största utländska basen är i Yokosuka, Japan,49 som fungerar som hemmahamn för marinens största fram - utsatt länk och är en betydande bas för verksamheten i västra Stilla havet . Europeiska verksamheten kretsar kring faciliteter i Italien (Sigonella och Neapel) , Spanien och Grekland med Neapel som hemmahamn för Sjätte flotta och CNRE Command Naval Region Europe , som är baserade i Gaeta. I Mellanöstern är marinens anläggningar som finns nästan uteslutande i länder som gränsar till Persiska viken, med Manama, Bahrain fungerar som högkvarter Amerikanska marinen Central Command och U. S. femte Fleet. Guantánamo Bay i Kuba är den äldsta utomlands anläggningen och har blivit känt under senare år som platsen för en fångläger för misstänkt al- Qaida kooperativ . omgångar utanför USA inkluderar krafterna i Adenviken. Dessa sjöstridskrafter stoppa somaliska pirater från att terrorisera passerande lastfartyg.50 UTRUSTNING: Marinen driver 5995 fartyg, 505.000 flygplan, 50.000 icke stridsfordon och äger 75.200 byggnader på 3.300.000 hektar ( 13.400 km2). Marinen planer att sänka beroendet av fossila bränslen.51 Fartyg Namnen på uppdrag fartyg i US Navy inleds med bokstäverna " USS , " utseende "USA Ship " .52 Underofficerare , civil- bemannade fartyg för marinen har namn som börjar med " USNS , " står för " United States Naval Ship " är namnen på fartyg officiellt valts ut av Sekreterare för marinen, Ofta hedra viktiga personer eller platser . Dessutom är varje fartyg får en bokstav -baserad skrov klassificering symbol (till exempel CVN eller DDG ) för att ange fartygets typ och antal. Alla fartyg inom marinen inventeringen placeras i Naval fartygsregisterSom spårar data såsom aktuell status för ett fartyg, dagen för dess idrifttagning , och dagen för dess avveckling . Fartyg som tas bort ur registret innan det bortskaffas sägs vara katastrofdrabbade ur registret. Marinen har även en reserv flottan av inaktiva fartyg som förs för reaktivering i nöden . Den amerikanska marinen var en av de första att installera kärnreaktorer ombord på örlogsfartyg ;53 idag , kärnkraft befogenheter alla amerikanska aktiva hangarfartyg och ubåtar. När det gäller den Nimitz-klass transportör , två marina reaktorer ge skeppet nästan obegränsat utbud och ge tillräckligt med elenergi för att driva en stad med 100.000 personer .54 Den amerikanska marinen tidigare opererade atomdriven kryssare och jagare , men alla har lagts ned. Den amerikanska marinen har identifierat ett behov av 6313 bekämpade fartyg, men enligt de nuvarande planerna kommer bara att ha råd från 6313 till 5995 .55 Hangarfartyg På grund av deras förmåga att sätta de flesta nationer inom räckhåll för amerikanska flygstridskrafter , hangarfartyg är hörnstenarna i USA: s framåt införande och avskräckande strategi.56 Flera flygbolag ägnar hela världen för att ge militär närvaro , svara snabbt på kriser, och delta i gemensamma övningar med allierade makterna,57 Detta har lett marinen att hänvisa till sina Nimitz-klass flygbolag som " 4,5 hektar av suveräna och mobil amerikanskt territorium " .58 Tidigare vd Bill Clinton sammanfattade vikten av hangarfartyget genom att säga att " när ordet kris bryter ut i Washington , det är ingen tillfällighet den första frågan som kommer till allas läppar är: Var ligger närmaste hangarfartyg? "59 Makten och operativ flexibilitet på en bärare ligger i luftfartyg i transportör flygflottilj. Består av både fasta vingar och roterande vingar , är en bärare flygflottilj kunna utföra över 150 strejk uppdrag på en gång , slå över 700 mål per dag.60 Carrier flottiljer skydda även vänliga krafter, beteende elektronisk krigföring, hjälpa till särskilda åtgärder och genomföra sök och räddning tjänsteresor . Själva transportföretagen, förutom att möjliggöra luftburna operationer , tjäna som kommando plattformar för stora stridsgrupper eller multinationella styrkorna uppgift. US Navy hangarfartyg kan också värd flygplan från andra nationers flottor , den Franska marinen's Rafale har fungerat under marina övningar, från US Navy flygning däck.61 En transportör är normalt distribueras tillsammans med en mängd ytterligare fartyg, som bildar en transportör Battle Group. De styrkande fartyg, som vanligen omfattar tre eller fyra Aegisutrustade kryssare och jagare , en fregatt , och två ubåtar attack, har till uppgift att skydda transportören från luften, missiler , hav och hot undervattensäventyr samt att ge ytterligare strejk funktioner själva. Redo logistikstöd för gruppen tillhandahålls av en kombinerad ammunition, smörjenhet , och leverera fartyget. Enterprise klass (1 på provision) Nimitz klass (10 i provision) Gerald R. Ford klass (1 under uppbyggnad , minst 2 mer planerad) Marinen har etablerat ett minimikrav för 11 hangarfartyg , men kommer att sjunka till 10 när Enterprise går i pension före Gerald R. Ford är redo för tjänst. Försvarsminister Robert Gates har ifrågasatt detta behov.62 Amphibious krigföring fartyg Amfibieattack fartyg är centerpieces amerikanska amfibiska krigföring och fyller samma funktion maktprojektion som hangarfartyg , förutom att deras slagkraft omfattar mark styrkor istället för flygplan. De levererar , kommando, samordna, och fullt stöd för alla delar av en 2200- stark Marine Expeditionary Enhet i en amfibieattack med både luft och amfibiefordon . Liknar små hangarfartyg , amfibieattack fartyg kan V / STOL, STOVL, VTOL, tiltrotor och roterande vingar flygplanstrafik . De innehåller också en väl däck att stödja användningen av Landing Craft Air Cushion ( LCAC ) och andra amfibieattack vattenskotrar. Nyligen har amfibieattack fartyg börjat placeras ut som kärnan i en expeditionsstyrka strejk grupp, Som vanligen består av ett extra amfibiefartyg transport docka och dockan landning fartyget för amfibiska krigföring och en Aegis -utrustad kryssare och jagare , fregatt , och attack ubåt för grupp försvar. Amfibieattack fartyg är normalt namngivna efter andra världskriget hangarfartyg . Tarawa klass (2 i provision , 3 nedläggning) Geting klass (8 i provision) Amerika klass (1 under uppbyggnad , minst 3 mer planerad) Amfibiska transport bryggor är örlogsfartyg som inträden , transporter och mark Marines , förnödenheter och utrustning i en stödjande roll under amfibiska krigföring uppdrag. Med en landning plattform , amfibiska transport bryggor har också möjlighet att fungera som sekundär luftfarten stöd för en expedition grupp . Alla amfibiska transport lastkajer kan fungera helikoptrar, LCACs , och andra konventionella amfibiefordon medan nyare San Antonio klass av fartyg har uttryckligen utformats för att driva alla tre delarna av Marines " rörlighet triad " : Expeditionary stridsfordon ( EFVs ), den V-22 Osprey tiltrotor flygplan, och de tidigare nämnda LCACs . Amfibiska transport bryggor är namngivna efter städer , med undantag för USS Mesa Verde (LPD -19) , uppkallad efter Mesa Verde National Park i Colorado, och två av de tre fartyg som nämns i minne av September 11, 2001 attackerna: USS New York (LPD -21) , för staten New York, och USS Somerset (LPD -25) för Somerset County, Pennsylvania. Austin klass (4 i provision , 8 nedläggning) San Antonio klass (5 i provision , 4 under uppbyggnad , 1 mer planerad) Den docka landning fartyget är ett medium amfibiska transportmedel som är särskilt utformade för att stödja och driva Landing Craft luftkuddar ( LCACs ), men den kan styra andra amfibieattack fordon i USA: s förteckning också. Dock landning fartyg normalt används som en del av en expedition strejk gruppens amfibieattack kontingent , som verkar som en sekundär startplattform för LCACs . Alla docka landning fartyg har fått namn efter platser i USA. Whidbey Island klass (8 i provision) Harpers Ferry klass (4 i provision) Ytfartyg Cruisers är stora ytstrid fartyg som bedriver anti-air/anti-missile krigföring , ytstrid, ubåtsjakt , och verksamheten strejk självständigt eller som medlemmar av en större arbetsgrupp . Modern guidad missil kryssare har utvecklats ur ett behov av att motverka sjömålsrobot hotet mot USA: s flotta . Detta ledde till utvecklingen av den AN/SPY-1 infasade radar och Standard Missile 2 med Aegis stridssystem samordna de två. Ticonderoga- klass kryssare blev den första att utrusta Aegis och var till användning främst som anti-air och anti- missilförsvar i en strid kraft skydd roll. Senare utveckling av vertikal uppskjutningsanläggningar och Tomahawk missil gav kryssare ytterligare långväga land och hav strejk kapacitet , vilket gör dem klarar av både offensiv och defensiv kamp verksamhet. Alla kryssare sedan CG -47 har fått sitt namn efter berömda slag med USSThomas S. Gates(CG -51) som enda undantag. Tidigare var kryssare antingen döpt efter städer (till CG -12) , före detta viktiga marinblå siffror (CG -15 till CG -35) eller stater ( CGN -36 till CGN -41) . Ticonderoga klass (220 i provision , 5 nedläggning) Jagare är flera uppdrag medium ytfartyg med möjlighet till hållbar prestanda i anti-air , anti- ubåt , anti- fartyg , och offensiva operationer strejk. Liksom kryssare, är de guidade missiler jagare för marinen främst fokuserat på ytan strejker hjälp Tomahawk missiler och flottan försvar via Aegis och Standard missil. Jagare specialiserar dessutom i ubåtsjakt och är utrustade med VLA raketer och LAMPOR Mk III Sea Hawk helikoptrar för att hantera vattnet hot. När de sätts in med en transportör strejk grupp eller expeditionsstyrka strejk grupp , jagare och deras kolleger Aegis - utrustade båtarna är i första hand till uppgift att försvara den flotta samtidigt som sekundära strejk kapacitet. Jagare har fått sitt namn för viktiga marinens personal och hjältar sedan USSBainbridge(DD -1). Arleigh Burke klass (520 i provision , tre under konstruktion , sju mer planerad) Moderna amerikanska fregatter huvudsakligen utför ubåtsjakt för grupper transportören strejk och amfibiefartyg expeditionsstyrka grupper och ge beväpnad eskort för försörjning konvojer och handelssjöfart. De är utformade för att skydda vänliga fartyg mot fientliga ubåtar i låg till medelhög hot miljöer , med hjälp av torpeder och lampor helikoptrar. Självständigt, fregatter kan bedriva counterdrug uppdrag och andra sjöfart avlyssning. Den amerikanska flottan räknar med att gå i pension och ersätta sin nuvarande klass fregatterna av 2020 som Littoral Combat Ships införs i drift.63 Liksom i fallet med jagare, är fregatter uppkallad efter marina hjältar. Oliver Hazard Perry klass (300 i provision , 20 nedläggning) Alla amerikanska slagskepp har lagts ned och drabbade vid Naval fartygsregister. Designad för att engagera andra kapital fartyg på öppet hav krigföring, var slagskepp marinens största och viktigaste fartyg fram till mitten av 20-talet. Ökningen av hangarfartyg under andra världskriget ledde till sjunkande betydelse slagskepp och marinen förpassats dem till roller eldunderstöd och eskort . Efter en lång period av inaktivitet , den Iowa-klass slagskepp var tagits i på 1980-talet att öka flottans storlek och uppgraderades med Tomahawk kryssningsrobot förmåga. De var avvecklas för sista gången i början av 1990 beror delvis på deras höga underhållskostnader och det kalla kriget tog slut . Alla slagskepp utom USSKearsarge( BB -5) namngavs för stater . Ubåtar Den primära uppdrag av ubåtar i den amerikanska flottan är fredstid engagemang, övervakning och underrättelseverksamhet , särskilda , precision strejk, Battlegroup verksamhet och kontroll av haven .64 Den amerikanska flottan har två typer: ballistiska ubåtar och ubåtar attack. Ballistiska ubåtar har bara ett uppdrag: att bära och lansera nukleära Trident missiler. Attack ubåtar har flera taktiska uppdrag , bland annat sjunkande skepp och andra subs , lansera kryssningsrobotar, samla information och hjälpa till med särskilda verksamhet. Tidigare attack ubåtar ( t.ex. Los Angeles klass) Är normalt namngivna för städer medan Ohio klass och senare attack ubåtar är normalt namngivna för stater . Attack ubåtar före Los Angeles klass kallades för " innevånare på den djupa ", medan pre-Ohio klass ballistiska missiler ubåtar kallades för " kända amerikaner "(inklusive utlänningar med anmärkningsvärda förbindelser till USA ). Ohio klass ballistiska robotar ubåtar (18 i provision , med 4 omvandlas till guidad missil ubåtar ) Los Angeles klass attack ubåtar (45 i provision , 17 nedläggning) Seawolf klass attack ubåtar (3 i provision) Virginia klass attack ubåtar (5 i provision , 4 under uppbyggnad eller beställts minst nio mer planerad) Historiskt betydelsefulla fartyg Den amerikanska marinen har drivit ett antal fartyg viktigt att både USA och världen marinhistoria : USSKonstitutionen, Med smeknamnet "Old Ironsides , " är den enda överlevande fartyget i ursprungliga sex fregatter godkänts av kongressen i Naval Act of 1794, Som upprättade den amerikanska flottan . Den tjänade med utmärkelse i kriget 1812 och är för närvarande dockad Charlestown , Massachusetts, som den äldsta uppdrag örlogsfartyg flytande. USSMonitor och CSS Virginia är tillsammans kända för att ha deltagit i den första förlovningen mellan två ångdrivna pansarbåtar, Känd som Slaget vid Hampton Roads. Den Monitor var det första pansarfartyg byggd av den amerikanska flottan och dess formgivning roterande kanontorn till flottan. USSAlligator var den första ubåt som byggdes av den amerikanska marinen. Ubåten sjönk år 1863 samtidigt som bogseras under en storm och såg aldrig strid. Även om det inte är tekniskt en US Navy fartyg, H. L. Hunley ( från samma krig och era ) var den första framgångsrika bekämpa ubåt. USSMaine(ACR -1) I januari 1898 var Maine skickades från Key West , Florida, till Havanna , Kuba, för att skydda amerikanska intressen under en tid av lokala uppror och oroligheter . Tre veckor senare, den 15 februari kl 09:40 , en explosion ombord på Maine inträffade i Havanna Harbor. Explosionen var en utlösande orsak till Spansk-amerikanska kriget som startade i april 1898. USSArizona( BB -39) var en Pennsylvania-klass slagskepp, mest känd för sin omvälvande och dramatiska förlisningen , med förlusten av 1.177 liv under den japanska attacken mot Pearl Harbor den 7 1941 december, den händelse som åstadkom USA: s inblandning i andra världskriget. Den USS Arizona Minnesmärke är byggd över det krossade skrovet , som fortfarande innehåller kvarlevorna av de flesta i besättningen . Det är vanligen , men felaktigt , trodde att Arizona är ständigt i provision , troligen eftersom örlogsfartyg in Pearl Harbor göra heder till resterna av fartyget. USSEnterprise(CV -6), ett Yorktown-klass hangarfartyg, var den mest dekorerade amerikanska krigsfartyg i Andra världskriget, Tjänar 20 av 22 möjliga strid stjärnor. Hon var den enda skepp utanför den brittiska Royal Navy att tjäna amiralitetet Pennant , den högsta utmärkelsen för den brittiska , i mer än 400 år sedan det bildades. USSMissouri( BB -63), ett Iowa-klass slagskepp, var platsen för överlämnandet av den Empire of Japan som avslutades världskriget. Hon var också den sista slagskeppet som byggdes av USA. År 1955 var hon avvecklas och tilldelats inaktiva reserven flottan ( den " Mothball Fleet "), men återaktiveras och moderniserades 1984 som en del av 600- fartyg marinen plan och kämpade i 1991 Gulfkriget. Avvecklas under 1995 , var hon den sista aktivt tjänstgör slagskeppet i världen. Hon donerades till USS Missouri Memorial Association 1998 och blev en museifartyg vid Pearl Harbor , förtöjd mittemot USSArizona. USSNautilus(SSN -571), en ubåt på uppdrag 1954, var världens första atomdrivna fartyg. Det visade sin kapacitet genom att resa 62.562 miles ( 100.684 km), mer än hälften av som översvämmades i två år innan du behöver tanka samtidigt bryta rekordet för längsta nedsänkt resa, samt vara den första ubåten att segla under vatten under Nordpolen 1958.65 USSLiberty( AGTR -5) var en neutral amerikanska flottan teknisk forskning fartyg , attackeras av israeliska plan stridsflygplan och motor torpedbåtar den 8 juni 1967, under Sexdagarskriget medan det i internationella vatten utanför Sinaihalvön. USSSkate(SSN -578 ), ett atomdriven ubåt i drift 1957, var det första fartyget att fysiskt nå Nordpolen när hon dök upp där i 1958. USSTriton(SSRN-586), en atomdriven ubåt i drift 1959, gjorde de första nedsänkt runtseglingen av världen under sin PROVTUR 1960, samt att vara den enda icke- sovjetiska ubåten drivas med två kärnreaktorer. USSGeorge Washington(SSBN-598), i drift 1959, var den första någonsin ballistiska missiler ubåt. USSLong Beach(CGN -9) var den första atomdrivna yta krigsfartyg i världen när hon var i drift 1961 och signalerade en ny tid av United States Naval vapen genom att vara det första stora fartyget i flottan att ha robotar som sin främsta batteri. USSEnterprise(CVN -65) var världens första atomdrivna hangarfartyg när hon var i drift 1961. USSPueblo( AGER -2) bordades och beslagtogs av Demokratiska folkrepubliken Korea ( Nordkorea ) den 23 januari 1968 och är fortfarande under koreanska kontroll. Fartyget är fortfarande i provision till denna dag. USSStark( FFG -31) träffades den 17 maj 1987 av de två Exocet antiship avfyrats från en irakisk Mirage F1 jaktplan under Iran- Irak kriget att bli offer för den enda framgångsrika sjömålsrobot angrepp på en US Navy krigsfartyg. USSSamuel B. Roberts( FFG -58 ) är en Oliver Hazard Perry-klass fregatt som drabbade en iransk gruva den 14 april 1988 och ger allvarliga skador , och nästan sjunker henne , vilket resulterade i tio skadade sjömän , men några dödsfall. Fartyget drabbades översvämningar , bränder och ett brutet köl, vilket är normalt dödliga för fartyget, men skadekontroll insatser räddade fartyget. Attacken resulterade i lanseringen av Operation Praying Mantis. Fartyget är fortfarande i aktiv tjänst. USSVincennes( CG- 49) är en Ticonderoga-klass AEGIS utrustad guidade missiler kryssare. År 1988 sköt skeppet ner Iran Air Flight 655 över Persiska viken och dödade samtliga 290 civila passagerare ombord varav 38 icke- iranier och 66 barn. USSCole( DDG -67) Den 12 oktober 2000, då för ankar i Aden , Jemen , den Cole attackerades av Al-Qaida självmordsbombare , som seglade en liten båt i närheten av jagare och detonera sprängladdningar. Explosionen skapade ett hål i babordssidan av fartyget cirka 40 fot (12 m ) i diameter , dödade 17 besättningsmän och skadade 39. USSOlympia(C -6) var en skyddad kryssare under det spansk- amerikanska kriget. Hon är mest känd för att vara flaggskeppet i Commodore George Dewey i slaget vid Manila Bay. Olympia är världens äldsta stål krigsfartyg fortfarande flytande. Hon har även den okände soldatens till USA efter första världskriget. FLYGPLAN: Carrier -baserade flygplan kan slå luften, till havs , och mål land långt från en transportör strejk grupp och samtidigt skydda vänliga krafter från fientliga flygplan , fartyg och ubåtar. I fredstid ger flygplan förmåga att projicera hotet av ihållande attack från en mobil plattform på haven USA ledare betydande diplomatiska och krishantering alternativ. Flygplan ger dessutom logistik stöd för att upprätthålla flottans beredskap och genom helikoptrar , leverans plattformar för att bedriva sök och räddning, särskild verksamhet, ubåtsjakt (ASW) , och anti- yta krigföring ( ASuW ). Den amerikanska flottan började forska användning av luftfartyg till havs på 1910 och beställde sin första hangarfartyg, USS Langley, 1922.66 USA Naval Aviation kom helt av ålder under andra världskriget , när det stod klart efter Attack on Pearl Harbor, den Slaget om Korallhavet, och Slaget vid Midway att hangarfartyg och de plan som de bar hade ersatt den slagskeppet som det största vapen på haven. Navy flygplan spelade också en viktig roll i konflikter under de följande kalla kriget år, med F-4 Phantom II och F-14 Tomcat blir militär ikoner av eran. Marinens nuvarande primära kämpe och flygplan attack är multi- uppdraget F/A-18C/D Hornet och dess nyare kusin, F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. Den F-35 Lightning II är för närvarande under utveckling och kommer att ersätta C-och D-versionerna av Hornet början 2012.67 Luftfartsprotokollet investeringsplanen ser Naval Aviation ökat från 30 procent av nuvarande luftfartens styrkor till hälften av all upphandling finansiering under de kommande tre decennierna.68 Vapen Nuvarande US Navy ombord vapensystem är nästan helt inriktad på missiler , både som vapen och som ett hot. I en offensiv roll, missiler avsedda att slå mål på långa avstånd med noggrannhet och precision . Eftersom de är obemannade , robotar möjliggöra angrepp på starkt försvarade mål utan risk för människors piloter. Land strejker är domänen för den BGM -109 Tomahawk, Som först sattes in på 1980-talet och är ständigt uppdateras för att öka sin kapacitet. För anti- fartyg strejker är flottans dedikerade missil den Harpun missil. Att försvara sig mot fienden missilattack driver marinen ett antal system som alla samordnas av Aegis stridssystem. Medellång till lång räckvidd försvar ges av Standard Missile 2, Som har införts sedan 1980-talet. Standard missil fungerar som den primära ombord luftvärnet vapen och är under utveckling för användning i teater ballistiska missilförsvar . Kort räckvidd försvar mot missiler ges av Phalanx CIWS och den mer nyligen utvecklade RIM -162 Evolved Sea Sparrow Missile. Förutom missiler , sysselsätter marinen Mark 46 och Mark 50 torpeder och olika typer av sjöminor . Naval fasta vingar anställa mycket av samma vapen som United States Air Force för både luft -luft och luft -till- ytstrid . Air uppdrag hanteras av värmesökande Sidewinder och radarn guidade AMRAAM missiler tillsammans med M61 Vulcan kanon för nära håll dogfighting . För yta strejker, marinen flygplan använder en kombination av missiler, intelligenta bomber , och stum bomber. På listan över tillgängliga missiler är Maverick, SLAM -ER och JSOW. Smarta bomber inkluderar GPS-styrda JDAM och laserstyrda Paveway serien. Ostyrda ammunition som dumma bomber och klusterbomber utgör resten av vapen till förfogande av flygplan med fasta vingar . Rotary flygplan vapen är fokuserad på ubåtsjakt (ASW) och lätta till medeltunga ytan åtaganden. För att bekämpa ubåtar , helikoptrar användning Mark 46 och Mark 50 torpeder . Mot små vattenskotrar , utnyttja de Hellfire och Penguin luft till ytan missiler. Helikoptrar använder också olika typer av monterade antipersonella kulsprutor , inklusive M60, M240, GAU -16 / A, och GAU -17 / A. Kärnvapen i den amerikanska flottan Arsenal är placerats ut ballistiska missiler ubåtar och flygplan. Den Ohio-klass ubåt bär senaste iteration av Trident missiler, tre steg , undervatten lanserades , kärnkraft ICBM med MIRV förmåga , den pågående Trident II ( D5) version beräknas vara i drift tidigare 2020.69 Marinens övriga kärnvapen är luften utbyggda B61 atombomb. The B61 är en termisk enhet som kan sjönk med strejk flygplan som F/A-18 Hornet och Super Hornet i hög fart från ett stort utbud av höjder. Det kan frigöras genom fritt fall eller fallskärm och kan ställas in för att detonera i luften eller på marken . SÄRSKILDA KRIGFÖRING: De stora aktörerna i amerikanska flottan särskilda verksamhet är USA Navy SEALs och Special Warfare Combatant -Craft besättningsmän ( SWCCs , uttalas " swicks " ). SEAL härleda sitt namn från de miljöer och från vilken de kan verka : SEen , Enir , och Loch . Deras utmärkande specialitet är dock sjöfart - slående från och återvänder till havet .70 Tätningarna är en flexibel grupp av marina specialtrupper som är utbildade för att genomföra hemliga krig , oftast i små enheter åtgärder. SWCCs är utbildade i små fartyg och vattenskotrar särskilda och ofta ett nära samarbete med sina SEAL motsvarigheter . Organiserad i Special Boat lag, SWCCs har kompetens i att föra in och utvinna SEALs på fientligt territorium , genomföra kustbevakning , som utför övervakning uppdrag och fartyg ombordstigning.71 Navy särskilda faller under jurisdiktion Naval Special Warfare Command, Marinen gren av USA Special Operations Command. Inom Naval Special Warfare Command är sju operativa enheter : fyra Special Warfare Grupper, den Special Warfare Development Group, den Operational Support Group, och Special Warfare Center. Naval Special Warfare Group ONE och Grupp två vart och ett består av fyra grupper av Navy SEALs och några Naval Special Warfare (NSW ) enheter. NSW enheter debiteras med övergripande ledning och planering av särskild verksamhet inom sitt geografiska behörighet . Koncernen tre består av SEAL Leverans Vehicle ( SDV ) Team . SEALs som hyrs ut till SDV lag specialisera sig på användningen av Simmare utdelningsfordon ( känd som "SEAL utdelningsfordon"I amerikansk tjänst) och Avancerad SEAL Leveranssystem ( ASDSs ). Dessa vattenskotrar undervattensfarkoster som är konstruerade för att in packningen operatörer under vattnet, från långa avstånd till havs. Gruppen fyra omfattar alla av marinens Special Boat Teams. Den U. S. Naval Special Warfare Development Group, Även känd som Dev -gruppen eller DEVGRU, är Förenta staternas militära främsta Maritime Counter- Terrorism Unit . Även marinen bekräftar förekomsten av enheten , anges endast att roll Dev Group är att testa , utvärdera och utveckla teknik och sjöfart , mark-och luftburna taktik för marinen Special Warfare , ingen officiell uppgift om terroristbekämpning om DEVGRU är gjorts. Även mycket av den information om den här enheten är klassificerad , uppskattas det att gruppen består av cirka 200 aktiva operatörer.72 Den Operational Support Group är reserven inslag av NSWC , ge stöd till aktiva enheter när det behövs.73 Den Naval Special Warfare Center, Är belägen i Coronado , Kalifornien , den viktigaste utbildningscentrum för marinen särskilda personal inklusive USA Navy SEALs. Även om det inte under jurisdiktion av NSW Command, marinen Bortskaffande av spränganordningar Enheterna arbetar ofta i nära samarbete med särskilda grupper . Utbildas för att bekämpa färdiga och mycket rörliga , är EOD enheter som har omintetgöra farliga ammunition i ett antal olika maritima miljöer.74 De är också att kunna bedriva vattnet mot gruvdrift med marina däggdjur.75 NAVAL EXPEDITIONARY COMBAT COMMAND: Navy Expeditionary Combat Command ( NECC ) , som inrättades i januari 2006 , fungerar som den enda funktionella kommandot för marinens expeditionsstyrkor och som centrala förvaltning för beredskap , resurser , bemanning, utbildning och utrustning av dessa styrkor. NECC konsolideras, anpassar och integrerar olika expeditionsstyrka kapacitet och bekämpa element stöd att skapa enhetliga expeditionsstyrka praxis, rutiner , krav och logistik i slaget rymden. NECC företagsamhet tillvägagångssätt kommer att ge förbättrad effektivitet och effektivitet genom skalfördelar och gemensamma processer. NECC är ett kommando element och kraft bakom för integrerad havspolitik expeditionsstyrka uppdrag. NECC är en grundläggande expeditionsstyrka tillhandahålla effektiv sjöfart och land mot terrorism , skydd av styrkor, teater säkerhetssamarbete och engagemang, och humanitärt bistånd / katastrofhjälp oförutsedda utgifter. På begäran kompletterar NECC Kustbevakningen krav homeland security medan utbildning och utrustning styrkor för att stödja krav för uppdraget . NECC funktionerna ingår ; Bortskaffande av spränganordningar, Maritime Expeditionary säkerhet, FLODSTRAND-, Dykning Operations, Naval Construction, Maritime Civildepartementet, Expeditionary Utbildning, Expeditionary Logistik, Expeditionary Intelligence, Combat Camera , Expeditionary stridsberedskap och Maritime Expeditionary säkerhet . Sjöhistoriska Expeditionary Security Force ( MESF ) ( tidigare känt som Naval Coastal Warfare ) främsta uppgift är kraft som bedrivits genom flottan stöd med verksamhet runt om i världen . Anti- Terrorism och Force Protection uppdrag omfattar hamn-och hemland försvar, kustbevakning, och särskilda uppdrag . Specialiserade enheter arbetar tillsammans med MESF skvadron stavar tillhandahålla underrättelser och kommunikation. MESF enheter distribuera över hela världen att upptäcka, motverka , och försvara ett område , enhet, eller högt värde Asset . Nyligen platser som USA, Korea , Saudiarabien, Kuwait, Bahrain , Förenade Arabemiraten och Egypten. Två Maritime Expeditionary Security Grupper i San Diego och Portsmouth , Virginia ger centraliserad planering, styrning , utbildning, samordning , utrustning, och integrering av kustnära krigföring tillgångar utbildad för att verka i hög densitet , multi- hot miljöer. Enheter bedriver kraft beskydd av strategiska sjöfart och fartyg är verksamma i kust-och kustnära tillgångar , förankringar och hamnar, från kala stranden till sofistikerade hamnanläggningar. Kust-och hamnen försvar och skydd av marina tillgångar står under jurisdiktion av två Naval Coastal Warfare grupper: en för Stillahavsflottan och en för Atlanten Fleet . Inom dessa grupper är Mobile Security flottiljer och Naval Coastal Warfare flottiljer. MSSs distribuera Mobile Security Utsändning som ger kraft skydd för högt värde marin mål i hamnar och hamnar där US strand infrastrukturen är begränsad eller inte existerar. Naval Coastal Warfare flottiljer tillhandahålla övervakning och säkerhet i hamnar , kuster och kustnära områden. De omfattar Mobil Inshore Undersea Warfare enheter ( MIUWUs ) och Inshore Båt enheter ( IBus ). MIUWUs debiteras med säkerhet , observation och kommunikation stöd till chefer verksamma i ett kustnära / kust miljön, inklusive fästanordningar och hamnar. I samma omvärld , IBus hantera fartyg för säkerhet, förbud och övervakning . NAVAL JACK: Den nuvarande marin jack Förenta staterna är den Första Navy Jack, Som traditionellt anses ha använts under det amerikanska frihetskriget . Den 31 maj 2002 Sekreterare för marinen Gordon England riktade alla amerikanska örlogsfartyg att flyga första marinen Jack för den tid Kriget mot terrorismen. Många fartyg valde att flytta färger senare samma år den första årsdagen av September 11, 2001 attackerna. Den tidigare militära Jack var ett blått fält med 50 vita stjärnor , identisk med kantonen av fänrik (den flagga i USA) både till utseende och storlek, och fortsätter att finnas kvar och användas med fartyg av Amerikanska kustbevakningen. En domkraft med liknande utformning har använts i 1794, dock med 13 stjärnor ordnade i en 3-2-3-2-3 mönster. När ett fartyg förtöjas eller ankras , är uttaget flygs från båge på fartyget under fänriken flygs från akter. När påbörjats är fänriken upp på stormasten . Första Naval Jack har dock alltid varit flugit med äldsta fartyget i den aktiva amerikanska flottan , för närvarande USS Konstitutionen. KÄNDA SEGLARE: Många tidigare och nuvarande USA historiska siffror har tjänstgjort i flottan. Anmärkningsvärda befattningshavare omfattar John Paul Jones, John Barry ( Continental marinofficer och första flaggan officer i amerikanska flottan ) ,76 James Lawrence (vars sista ord " inte ger upp skeppet "är memorialized i Bancroft Hall vid United States Naval Academy) , Oliver Hazard Perry, Commodore Matthew Perry (vars Svart Fartyg tvingade öppnandet av Japan) , och Chester Nimitz, amiral av Stillahavsflottans under andra världskriget . Ett antal presidenter tjänstgjorde i flottan innan sin politiska karriär , inklusive John F. Kennedy ( som ledde det berömda PT -109) , Lyndon B. Johnson, Richard Nixon, Gerald Ford, Jimmy Carter, och George H.W. Bush. Båda Theodore Roosevelt och Franklin D. Roosevelt var Biträdande sekreterare i marinen före sitt ordförandeskap . Många medlemmar i Kongressen serveras i flottan , framför allt Amerikanska senatorer John McCain och John Kerry. Andra anmärkningsvärda tidigare medlemmar av den amerikanska flottan omfattar astronauter , underhållare, författare, och professionella idrottsmän som David Robinson, och Roger Staubach. FAKTA: Aktiv 13 oktober 17751-Present Land USA Branch Navy Storlek 9433.500 personal 5995 fartyg 505.000 + flygplan 300 Hangarfartyg 10 Amfibieattack fartyg En del av Försvarsdepartementet Institutionen för marinen Huvudkontor Pentagon Motto "Icke Sibi sed patriae " (Inte själv men land) ( inofficiella )2 Färger Blå, Guld Mars Lätta ankar Engagements Frihetskriget Kvasi- kriget Barbary Wars 1812 års krig Mexikansk- amerikanska kriget Amerikanska inbördeskriget Spansk-amerikanska kriget Världskriget Andra världskriget Koreakriget Vietnamkriget Kriget i Persiska viken Operation Allied Force Operation Enduring Freedom Operation Iraqi Freedom Anti -Piracy i Somalia Dekorationer Presidentens Unit Citation Navy Unit Commendation Meriterande Unit Commendation Befälhavare Chief of Naval Operations ADM Gary Roughead Vice Chief of Naval Operations ADM Jonathan W. Greenert Master Chief Petty Officer för marinen MCPON ( SS / SW) Rick D. West Flögs Attack F/A-18A/B/C/D, F/A-18E/F Elektronisk krigföring E- 2C, EP -3E, E -6, EA -6B, EA- 18G Fighter F/A-18A/B/C/D, F/A-18E/F Helikopter UH -1, SH -3, CH- 53d, MH- 53E, SH- 60B / F, HH- 60 tim, MH- 60R / S Patrol P -3, P -8 Rekognosering RQ -2 Tränare F-5, F- 16N, T- 2C, T-6, T-34, T -39, T-44, T -45, TH -57 Transport C-2, C-12, C-20, C -40, C-130